Saffron Academy: School of Battle
by Slayde
Summary: The legal age for becoming a trainer has been raised to 15, and catching Pokemon in the wild is illegal. After 13 years with no trace, rumors are surfacing of Team Rocket operating once more. This is the story of 13-year-old Maka, a new student at the prestigious Saffron Academy, as she makes friends, learns what it means to be a trainer, and discovers a sinister plot...


Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

_"Your attacks are weak!" The dark figure taunted, lurking behind a menacing Gengar._

_A young girl stood on the other side of the small arena, looking tired. "W-we can do this! Nidorino, use Double Kick!" Her Pokémon charged forward, rearing back to launch a powerful kick aimed directly at its opponent. The dark figure started to chuckle, but he was interrupted as Nidorino's kick hit hard, sending Gengar sprawling backward into its trainer..._

**"I wanna be the very best,**  
**Like no one ever was!**  
**To catch them is my real test.**  
**To train them is –"**

A hand shot out from underneath the covers and smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. "Five more minutes…" came the half-asleep mumble, shifting beneath the covers.

"Maka, time to get up!" A muffled voice reached the girl's ears. "I made pancakes!" A late summer breeze blew in through the bedroom window, carrying with it the smell of breakfast.

Maka sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. _And I was having such a good dream, too._ With a yawn, she slipped out of bed, opened the curtains, and padded over to her closet. Sunlight streamed onto the hardwood floor, and with it came a small, colorful bird Pokémon.

"Ma-aka! First day of school!" The Chatot whistled.

"Thanks, Chatty!" She replied, rummaging around for her school uniform. The bird flew back out the window, cheerfully repeating the phrase in Maka's voice. _I wonder if I'll get a Chatot as my first Pokémon… or maybe a Growlithe, like Officer Jenny!_

**"– my cause!**  
**I will travel across the land,"**

"Gah!"

**"Searching far and wi–"**

Maka stumbled over, half dressed, and managed to turn off her alarm clock.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the house to find the Chatot sitting in the tree on their front lawn. A red checkered picnic blanket was spread out underneath the tree, with two plates piled up with pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. A man who appeared to be in his early forties was sitting on the blanket. He wore a messy apron, and his periwinkle hair jutted out at odd angles from the old-fashioned chef's hat he wore. Maka laughed. "You really went all-out today, huh Dad?"

Her father looked up at her and grinned. "Well, it's not every day your daughter gets to go to Saffron Academy! And besides, today's great weather for a picnic, wouldn't you agree?"

"A picnic!" Chatty chimed in, bobbing his head up and down.

Maka beamed, and sat down on the blanket. Saffron Academy was a prestigious school, designed to put bright young minds on a six-year fast track to being Pokémon masters. Additionally, although the legal age for becoming a Pokémon trainer had been raised to 15, students in Saffron Academy were given their first Pokémon upon attending, with the understanding that students were under adult supervision, and not running off into the world by themselves. Going to Saffron Academy meant getting a Pokémon of her own a whole two years early, which was even more exciting than all the interesting classes the school had to offer. _Whatever Pokémon I get, I just know we're gonna be best friends._

Her father finished his food and lay back on the grass. "By the way, your mother said to wish you luck! She said she won't be home for a few more days, but if she could, she'd be seeing you off herself."

Maka still didn't know what her mom did for a living, but her work often required her to leave for days at a time, with little to no notice. Their small family had always done well, though, and she was happy that they could afford sending her to the academy.

Suddenly, her father's eyes widened, and he pointed excitedly towards the horizon. "Did you see that?!" He exclaimed.

Maka turned to look, squinting against the sun. "See what?"

"I could've sworn I saw a Pokémon." He murmured. "Like a big, golden bird…" Her father shrugged, then turned to her and held out his hand. "Here, take this."

Into Maka's outstretched hand fell a light object with a small red star painted on it.

"It's my lucky bottle cap. I used to have quite the collection, y'know." He smiled proudly. "I hope it gets you a great first Pokémon!"

Maka clutched the bottle cap tightly, and slipped it into her pocket. _I hope so too._


End file.
